A mobile terminal may have a touch screen and a limited number of physical buttons. When not in use, the touch screen of the mobile terminal can be set into a locked state to avoid being unintentionally touched. When in use, the touch screen is unlocked, and the mobile terminal can be controlled through the touch screen.
Since there are only a limited number of physical buttons on the mobile terminal, conventionally, a limited number of functions can be implemented by the physical buttons, and other functions are implemented through the touch screen. Thus, each time a user uses the mobile terminal, the user may need to perform operations to light the screen, unlock the screen, and select applications for executing.